1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a power unit and a cartridge, and a fuel cell system comprising the power unit and cartridge.
2. Description of the Related Art
A fuel cell system includes a power unit and a cartridge. The cartridge stores fuel used to generate power. The power unit is coupled to the cartridge, to generate power by receiving the fuel. The power unit and the cartridge have a coupling structure, whereby the power unit and the cartridge can be readily attached to, and detached from, the fuel cell system. Also, the coupling structure generally must prevent leakage of fuel during the coupling/decoupling of the power unit and the cartridge, have good coupling safety, and prevent the coupling of an uncertified cartridge. In other words, the coupling structure should provide operation stability.
Once the operational safety is secured, a cartridge that does not have a particular fuel concentration, or a fuel storage system specified by a corresponding power unit, can be prevented from coupling therewith. Thus, performance degradation of the power unit, and a reduction in the reliability of the fuel cell, due to an inflow of fuel having an inappropriate concentration, or an abnormal fuel velocity, can be prevented.
If the coupling safety is high, the coupling of the power unit with the cartridge can be stably maintained, without the occurrence of decoupling, even if an impact is applied to the fuel cell system.